


ghosting

by stubborn_jerk



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Other, Poetry, Post-Episode: s01e18 Juno Steel and the Final Resting Place, juno pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubborn_jerk/pseuds/stubborn_jerk
Summary: a poem about a house, rooms, and hauntings
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	ghosting

**Author's Note:**

> in many ways, this is a companion piece to [_**three doors | tatlong pinto**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525767). quick shoutout to [wolfy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWalkingParadox), [stes](https://twitter.com/alamangoes), and [lyz](https://twitter.com/walangsignature) for enabling me to make this. the filonumbra gc expands every day, friends.
> 
> [here's some tunes to go with that title](https://youtu.be/tlAiq0_BXac)

the empty house at the end of the street feels a lot like you. it has countless rooms that i can only guess what the remnants are, some where you can hear [an isolated guitar strumming,](https://thepenumbrapodcast.bandcamp.com/track/a-thief-without-a-home) some you kissed me in—where you told me we'd leave together in. one holds the shape of you in the middle of an empty bedroom.

i walk past that house & cannot deny that i am haunting it.

try your hardest but you can only bring the memory of a ghost with you. & we had some good times, shared some laughs & our fair share of bruises, but you deserve more than whatever i've become, stubbornly rooted that i am in the corpse of an incomplete monster that consumes itself over & over.

so, i let you leave.

after all, i can only haunt a house once you've left it, as the house of you slowly becomes a part of the monster,

& the cycle repeats itself.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated! i love making poems (rarely ever happy ones), and i would really like to hear about what things you liked that i could improve upon. 
> 
> my main twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/stubborn_jerk), my art twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/drawssj), and my tumblr account is [here](https://stubbornjerk.tumblr.com). if you have any questions or words you want to send me privately, im active on all of those. ~~(if you want to request me to draw anything or anyone, i can do it for really cheap too. please, i just need the cash to buy myself a new phone).~~
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
